


Blues and Whites

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Hannukah, holiday fluff, mal/jane beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Learning more about a holiday of blues and whites may be just what Mal needed.





	Blues and Whites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinybroadingjay for descendantssecretsanta. Hope you had a very Happy Hanukkah and very merry holidays! Merry Christmas everyone!

“Oh no! I’m late!”

 

Jane’s outburst tore Mal’s attention from the book she’d been studying. A frown graced her lips as she watched the pretty little fairy rush about to collect her things. With a slight huff Mal leaned against her hand, not once taking her eyes from the other girl. 

 

“What’s got you in such a rush?” 

 

Jane paused, the Calculus book she’d been trying to stuff in her book frozen in her hand. Bright blue eyes blinked back at the dark fairy. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mal,” Jane rushed out, stuffing the book in her bag, “I don’t mean to cut our study session short, but I’ve so lost track of time. It’s the first day of Hanukkah and I was supposed to meet with my mom ten minutes ago.”

 

“Hanukkah?” Mal’s frown deepened. The Isle hadn’t offered them much joy in terms of holidays. In fact they had never  celebrated a thing until they were welcomed in Auradon. Sadly, she only a vague idea of what Jane was talking about. 

 

A sad frown appeared on Jane’s lips, “that’s right. I’m sorry, Mal. You guys didn’t get the chance to celebrate the holidays did you?”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Mal shrugged, turning back to her forgotten math book. It wasn’t a complete lie. A part of her didn’t mind, but the other part. The part that enjoyed being in Auradon and liked being good felt a little hurt by her lack of knowledge of all the traditions her new home had to offer. 

 

Jane’s giggle brought Mal’s attention back to her, a pale hand extended out towards her. “Why don’t you join us? We’ll go meet mom in the kitchen and then head back to my room.”

 

Mal blinked down at the offered hand, “what are we going to the kitchen for?”

 

The blue-eyed fairy’s smile grew impossibly wider, her eyes practically sparkling in her excitement. “Mom got permission for us to use the kitchen to make latkes! You’ll love them, I promise. They’re like a potato pancake and if you want you can even have them with sour cream.” Mal’s amusement must have shown because the tip of Jane’s ears turned red followed by a light dusting of pink coming to her cheeks as she quietly finished, “They are delicious.” 

 

With a playful shrug, Mal accepted Jane’s eagerly wiggling hand, “I can’t really turn down food, especially if you’re claiming it to be so delicious.”

 

She was barely able to pack up her things before the excited Jane lead her out of the library. 

 

**********************************************************

 

Mal didn’t know what to expect when she entered the kitchen, but a cheery Fairy Godmother in a blue and white apron with bowls of ingredients was certainly a sight to behold. The headmistress beamed as they entered. 

 

“Mal, what a pleasant surprise!”

 

She dropped her bag down beside Jane’s, accepting the matching apron Jane held out for her. “I hope  it’s okay if I join you. Jane invited and I really don’t want to mess up your holiday or anything.”

 

Fairy Godmother’s face melted into a small frown for all of a second before her bright smile return. “Not at all, child. I’m happy to have you.”

 

Before anything Mal could say anything else, the woman swept her up into one of the tightest hugs Mal had ever had. It was enough to help calm her nerves as she relaxed and returned the hug with one of her own. 

 

“Wonderful,” Fairy Godmother gave her cheeks an affection pat, “now you can help Jane with the onions and potatoes.” 

 

Jane held out a onion and knife, smiling sweetly as Mal made her way over. “You’ll want to peel the skin off and cut them into quarters. I’ll do the same with the potatoes.”

 

Nodding, Mal carefully took the items and did as she was told. It didn’t long for her eyes to begin to water, the purple haired fairy wiping away the tears with the back of her sleeve. 

 

“How do you do this without crying?” she whined, happy to be finished with her task. 

 

Jane laughed from beside her, “I’m sorry. I probably should have done the onions. I’ll show you a good trick to preventing tears next time.”

 

The promise of their being a next time totally didn’t send warmth through Mal’s entire body. 

 

“Now we put these in the food processor and then we’ll quickly start making the batter.” 

 

Everything was much more fun than Mal imagined. The potatoes and onions were grated and Mal got the pleasure of squeeze out as my liquid as possible. They worked together to mix it all together with the eggs, flour, salt, pepper and baking powder. Fairy Godmother let them have their fun as some flour found itself smudged across Mal’s cheeks and blended into Jane’s brown hair. Their giggles feeling the kitchen as they took turns mixing. 

 

“All done girls?” 

 

Mal took a step back and watched as Fairy Godmother poured some batter into the hot oil she’d taken care to prepare. Quickly the kitchen was filled with such an overwhelmingly delicious scent. She couldn’t wait to try the treat they’d worked together to prepare. 

 

That warm feeling returned as watched Jane come to her mother’s side and they sung together. It was beautiful even if she couldn’t understand a single word. 

 

Ten minutes passed and the first set of latkes were ready. Jane handed her a plate of two of the treat with a smile. With a small thank you, Mal took her first bite and groaned happily. 

 

**********************************************************

 

Mal had been to Jane’s dorm plenty of times to study or just to bother the younger girl, but she’d never seen it so clashing before. Audrey’s half of the room was decked out in the traditional greens and reds that all of Auradon Prep seemed to have been drowned in just after Thanksgiving. Jane’s half of the room was decorated in blues and whites. A large six pointed star hung just above her bed, she’s seen a smaller version around Jane’s neck everyday. 

 

“That’s the Star of David,” Jane smiled, playing with the miniature version she wore, “it’s a known symbol of the Jewish people, but it also means so much more than that.”

 

Mal walked up to the large star, tracing the points and triangles with a finger, “I’d love to hear more about it sometime.”

 

When she looked back, pink dusted Jane’s cheeks and her ears were red once more as she beamed back at her, “I’d be happy to tell you more!”

 

“What’s the story behind that?” Mal pointed to the silver nine-candle candelabra on the windowsill, only one unlit candle in it’s holders. 

 

Jane clapped her hands together, quickly crossing her room to reach her desk. The top drawer opened and she pulled out a candle and box of matches. 

 

“That’s a menorah. We celebrate Hanukkah for eight days starting today at sunset and each night we light a candle after saying our blessings. Mom offered the blessing before she had to go. She can’t be here for the lighting tonight but she’ll be here tomorrow and every night after.”

 

Mal nodded, watching as Jane lit the lone candle in the center, the shamash she’d said. She added the one she’d taken from the drawer right beside it. Carefully, Jane removed the lit candle and held it out, a shy smile on her lips.

 

“Would you like to light the first candle, Mal?”

 

Green eyes widened, “are you sure? It wouldn’t be disrespectful or anything will it? I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

Jane shook her head, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Mal took the candle, carefully using it to light the other, staring bright-eyed at the flames. Jane hummed beside her, taking the lit candle and returning it to the center. 

 

They stepped back, Jane quietly singing another song in Hebrew. The word beautiful crossed Mal’s mind again as she listened, sliding her hand into Jane’s. The younger gave paused for a minute in her song, but gave Mal’s hand a squeeze as she continued her song. 

 

The evening had been pleasant and Mal enjoyed herself. She hoped Jane would be okay with her joining in on the celebration for the remainder of the days as she learned more and hopefully got to get closer to the girl.


End file.
